Of Fevers, Medicines and Regret
by koichii
Summary: Robb gets sick and doesn't drink his medicine. Sansa was exasperated. Margaery volunteers to help. Inspired by a Tumblr prompt.


**A/N: **This wasn't planned. I was scanning prompts on Tumblr and I saw this particular prompt that inspired me to do this. This is my first Robb x Margaery (Robbaery) fic so no flames please. Thanks! :)

**Prompt: **Imagine Person A of your OTP getting sick and refusing to take their medicine unless Person B gives it to them mouth-to-mouth. At first Person B is reluctant to but eventually gives in and gives Person A their medicine mouth-to-mouth. Bonus if it leads to steamy make-out session and Person B has to go get more medicine because Person A didn't ingest enough.

*** **I didn't thoroughly follow the prompt. Oh well. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own the cover photo used and A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones. If I did, Robb would've met Margaery.

* * *

**Of Fevers, Medicines and Regrets**

"I hate it when you do this."

Margaery raised an eyebrow as she mixed the pulverized tablet with the little amount of water she brought with her. "And who's fault was it that you've caught a fever?" she asked before turning to her _patient _who was currently sitting on the bed, leaning against a mountain of fluffy pillows courtesy of her. "Now drink this so you could rest," she said as she handed the glass filled with the water-and-medicine mixture.

Robb wrinkled his nose as he pulled away from the horrible concoction that was being handed to him, not liking the idea of having to drink something that would surely taste bitter. "I'm fine, okay? I just need to sleep this off. I don't need to drink _that_." He gave the glass a disgusted glance.

Margaery sighed, getting a little bit irritated at Robb's stubbornness. Sansa wasn't really exaggerating when she complained about her older brother being a hardheaded oaf. _Why did I volunteer to do this? _she berated herself as she refocused her gaze on him, her brown eyes meeting his gorgeous blue ones. It seems like a change of approach is in order. "You will drink this willingly, Robb Stark or Gods help me, I will force you to and you will absolutely regret it," she threatened.

"Make me then," Robb said, one eyebrow raised in a challenging way to her.

Margaery silently gritted her teeth at that. She heaved a deep breath to calm herself. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Then with a sickeningly-sweet smile, she got the glass and chugged down its entire content.

Confusion showed up on the Stark heir's face at her action. "What are you—" He stopped what he was saying when she caught him off guard the moment she pressed her lips against his. Blue eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he let out a soft moan when he felt something soft and wet poking at his mouth, forcing him to open up. Another moan, this time a little louder, left his throat when that something successfully managed to invade his mouth. Half-lidded blue eyes widened once more when he tasted something bitter a few seconds later. "What in seven hells?" he muttered breathlessly when he was finally free. "Why did you do that?" he asked as he glared at Margaery.

The brunette shrugged nonchalantly as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I told you you're going to regret it," she said, appearing disinterested on the outside yet secretly amused, and pleased, at the sight of a flustered Robb Stark. _That would teach you not to mess with me, Stark, _she smugly thought, expecting him to behave from now on.

But she was proven wrong when his hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and he pulled her back to him, their noses touching. "Regret? The only regret I have was that I didn't kiss you sooner," he murmured. Then before she could react, he closed the minute gap between them, his lips crashing down against hers.

Margaery immediately wrapped her arms around Robb's neck as she pressed closer against him, her mouth parting beneath his. She moaned against his mouth when their tongues met, battling over dominance which he won seconds later. She tasted something bitter in his mouth and in her hazy mind, realised that he didn't drink the whole medicine concoction she gave him and instead passed it back to her. "You're annoying," she hissed, totally breathless when he left her mouth. "Oh," another moan left her lips when she felt his mouth trailing kisses on her jaw down to her neck. "Robb…" She tugged at his fire-kissed curls when his mouth closed upon a sensitive spot on her neck and began sucking and biting her there. "Stop it," she hissed though her hold on him wasn't loosening one bit.

Robb, paying no heed to Margaery's words, watched in satisfaction as a reddish bruise began to form on her neck. "You don't really want me to stop," he boldly stated before he leaned down and licked at the bruise in an apologetic way. He smirked against her skin when she shivered lightly.

"Of course not," Margaery said, her hands playing on Robb's curls as he moved to place another mark on her collarbone. "But Sansa is waiting outside, sweetheart. So you have to stop unless you want her to come barging in here with Jon in tow."

Robb groaned at that making her laugh. "Where are you going?" he asked when she got off him and headed to the door.

Margaery made sure her hair covered the hickey on her neck before she turned back to Robb. His expression was like that of a kicked puppy which made her laugh again. Walking back to him, she gave him another kiss on the mouth —a short but hard one, before snatching the glass from the sidetable. "I'll get you another medicine. Looks like you're in need of another dose." Robb smirked at that.

* * *

*** **I didn't plan for this to happen.BTW, I totally fancy the King in the North (Richard Madden actually haha) (─‿‿─)

~koichii


End file.
